Stuck in Death Note
by lorella moon
Summary: "Fiama do you know what this means, we're in the Death Note world!" after clicking a weird email Fiama and Nahrin find that they are somehow in the DN universe. being as weird as they are they decide to twist the plot. who knows at this point whats going to happen. warning: this includes oc's, AU, Yaoi/Shounen Ai Light x L Mello x Oc Near x Oc and much much more :)
1. Chapter 1

hey so new death note story

i dont own death note

this includes me and my friend Nahrin and yes my real name is Fiama

oh and this also includes yaoi and the pairing Light x L

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared at the email currently in front of me and re-read it trying to decipher it's meaning.

"Would you like to enter the Death Note universe?"

I read it out loud, confusion clouding my voice. Finally I just decided that it was probably a Death note forum so I clicked the "OK" button. Huge mistake.

Another button soon appeared reading,

"Would you like to invite anybody".

I pressed the "yes" button. My friend Nahrin a huuuuuuge Death Note fan and if I hid something like this from her, have no doubt that I would be thrown out the window.

I entered her email into the little pop out text bar and pressed the "Enter" button. Gees what was with all the buttons? They were getting so annoying. After a few seconds of pressing the button another screen popped out, this time a timer of some sort. My mind for some strange reason screamed out bomb put I quickly shook my head. the sole idea was completely ridiculous.

I read the message that was there with the timer.

"You have 17:5..4..3..etc. minutes until you are able to enter the universe of Death Note, please have patience"

I raised an eyebrow at the weirdness of the message but just shrugged my shoulders. At this time in age people had more creativity than they knew what to do with.

I turned off my iPad mini and walked to the kitchen where I proceeded to stuff my bag with snacks. I was going (well I say going where it's really being dragged by force) to the park so I was determined to be prepared enough as to not die of boredom.

I had just finished with the snacks when the doorbell rang scaring the soul out of me. After my shock I went and opened the door only to see some weird guy of which I'd never seen before.

"Uh may I help you"

I said wondering whether he was some criminal or had gotten the apartment wrong. The latter was preferable.

"Oh hello I own your father some money; he fixed my phones the other day"

He said while handing me an envelope of money. I said thanks and goodbye to him and went to the living room to count the money. My eyes widened. There was about $750 in there. If my dad dedicated himself to fixing phones I believe we would be rich by now. I made a mental note to tell him that when he got home later.

After tucking the money safely into my bag for safe keeping I laid on my extremely comfy sofa. After a while of just watching the ceiling I found myself sinking into the sweet darkness of dreams.

when I woke up the first thing that my mind registered was my aching heard and the pain from my back that felt as if was going to shatter into a million pieces that it would turn to dust and blow away in the breeze (a small warning about me, I hardly tolerate pain so I tend to over exaggerate just a bit). Trust me when I say it isn't a pleasant feeling.

I stood up wincing at pretty much every move I made and explored my surroundings. I was I some clearing in a forest and there was a hopefully unconscious and not dead body lying a few feet away from me.

I cautiously made my way towards said body, ignoring the pain that with all the movement had seemed to increase ten-fold, and turned it over to see who it was. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be my Death Note obsessed fan, Nahrin lying unconscious on the ground with a pretty nasty looking arm that was bleeding. That probably hurt a lot.

Deciding it be better to wake her up I poked her for a few minutes. Finally I got a reaction from her which included swatting my hand away and turning over. Unfortunately for her she turned on her injured arm and well let's says her scream was probably heard by the Russians.

Nahrin sat up right clutching her arm and looked around noticing our strange if not scary predicament.

"Hey where are we"

She asked and I found myself wishing I knew the answer to that.

"Don't know but let me see that arm it might get infected"

I answered and proceeded to grab my bag which had landed in a bush next to us. I opened my bag and proceeded to pull out some water bottles, paper towels, disinfectant wipes, some Motrin painkillers and a purple silk scarf that I conveniently had lying in my bag. Yeah I probably have a department store in there. I've always wondered how I manage to fit it all in there.

After disinfecting her arm and wrapping it up I moved back a little to admire my handiwork. I then grabbed a water bottle and handed it to her with some painkillers before grabbing a bottle for myself with some painkillers for me as well.

After Nahrin's arm was taken care of we decided to look around to see whether we could find civilization. The faster we got out of here the better because really this place was giving me the creeps.

"you know for some reason I have the feeling that I've seen this place before"

Nahrin said as we approached the city. I lightened up a bit. Perhaps this meant that she had been here before.

We continued walking some more when suddenly Nahrin stopped walking causing me to bump into her.

"Hey…

I started to say until I followed her line of sight and was rendered speechless by what I saw. I instantly paled.

"Hey do you think painkillers give of hallucinations?"

She asked me as we stared at the sight in front of us.

"There's a first time for everything, or maybe there's something in the air"

I offered finding no other logical explanation.

Currently in front of us was, lo and behold, the FICTIONAL character from Death Note, Light Yagami.

Finally I snapped out of it and noticed that he was heading towards the Death Note Ryuk had dropped. In a split second decision a ran over to him and arrived just when he had turned around and left the Death Note on the ground. Picking it up, I tapped Light and handed it to him while saying,

"don't make any promises, deals, or bets with a shinigami, but they do happen to love apple you know"

I walked away before he could say anything and made my way to a still shock paralyzed Nahrin. I dragged her to a park and made my way to the swings while still dragging her. Finally when we arrived there I wacked her on the head causing her to glare at me before speaking,

"Fiama you do realize what this means, we're in Death Note for crying out loud"

I just grinned crazily and watched her sigh.

"Okay what crazy insane Idea that's sure to get us killed did you come up with?"

She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we're in death note so why not change a few things and maybe make our OTP, Light x L happen, and maybe stop a few unwanted deaths too. And while we're at it we could always kill of Misa a bit earlier"

I told her and watched her process the information.

"so basically you want to mess with the whole plot and twisted to our liking"

I nodded and watched her grin

"I'm in but watch out because I shall not rest in peace until you and Near are together"

I stared at her blankly before I face palmed. Then I said,

"well then you better start planning your wedding with Mello because I will get you two together even if it's the last thing I do"

She cheered and I raised an eyebrow. I was curious to say the least on how this would turn out. Hopefully we would come out of this alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what do you think? hope you review


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was unceremoniously woken up with a smack to the face with an extremely dusty pillow. I groaned and sat up, glaring at my attacker who was none other than Nahrin.

"A 'hey wake up' would of sufficed you know"

I complained while trying with no avail to shake the dust of my hair. We had taken refuge in an old abandoned traditional Japanese house that surprisingly still had water running. Sure it was cold but beggars can't be choosers. This place though really would've been nicer without the dust or huge blood stain in one of the bedrooms hence why we had dragged the futons into the living room and set up camp there.

"Fifi, get the hell up, we have to leave now. Don't forget that this was your idea, so now stop sleeping and act on it"

"Don't call me Fifi, and I'm coming, I'm coming"

I said dragging myself out of my very comfortable and dusty futon. I grabbed my bag and put my iPad, some medical supplies, water, and all our money. I am seriously going to write my name in a Death Note if I lose our money. Well that is if Nahrin didn't strangle me beforehand. Whatever came first would do.

We pretty much ran out of the house and I was closing the door when Nahrin slipped on something. Said object went flying through the air and into my hands where I surprisingly caught it. I looked at what had landed in my hands and nearly chocked on my own breath. What do you know guess that is possible.

I pinched myself on the check to confirm that I wasn't dreaming. Yup I was still conscious, and was currently holding a Death Note. A freaking Death Note! I handed it to Nahrin saying,

"You might want to take a look at this"

She went through similar reaction as me.

"Wha-… Fiama this a Death Note!"

I nodded and she squealed. I had a strange friend. We started walking through the forest with Nahrin holding the note book as if it was the Holy Grail or something. Again I have an extremely strange friend.

The Death Note's appearance though simplified things a lot. You see the plan was to get Light's trust so that we would be able to evade his death as well as L's death and hopefully get them together. To do that today we would confront Light and offer him our help in creating a perfect world. Of course if things went as planned there would be no perfect world and Kira would not rule it. With a Death Note now in our possession though, it would be easier for Light to take our help offer more seriously. And plus, God needed his Angels didn't he.

Of course we weren't taking any chances with Light and so me and Nahrin had made up some names in which we would be known here in the DN world. All in all hopefully no one found out our real name or things would get really complicated.

"Hey look there he is"

Nahrin said breaking me out of my thoughts and pointing to light who was talking to Ryuk while walking. We quickly made our way over to him.

"Hey Light how's it been"

I said and nearly burst out laughing. His reaction was completely price less. Least to say I had never wished to have a camera more than at that moment. Of course both Nahrin and Ryuk had actually burst out laughing weirdly. People even though they couldn't see Ryuk were looking weirdly at Nahrin. Once Light composed himself he said,

"Hey you're that girl from yesterday. What do you want. If you want the death note too bad the you shouldn't have given it to me".

"nah I already have my own, but me and the weird one whose laughing her guts out would like to offer our assistance with your tasks. After all God needs his Angels"

I said voicing the line I had made up earlier. He seemed to continue considering it. The he said,

"And what would you gain from helping me"

I was actually stumped on that one when Nahrin came to the rescue.

"What do you think? Same thing as you, we would receive a perfect world without criminals"

He continued to consider all the way to his house. Ryuk asked for apples a few times and after annoying the hell out of me I finally handed him one I had conveniently stored in my bag. Again how did I manage to get an apple in my bag. I began wondering whether I was an unconscious kleptomaniac but shook it out. We hadn't passed anywhere that sold apples today or yesterday so nope"

Finally we reached his house and Light went to opened his house motioned to us to come in. we took of our shoes like Light at the door while he said hello to his mom and told her he had guests and made up some excuse on how me and Nahrin were terrible at math and he had offered to help us. Well he was pretty spot on when he said I was terrible at math. We went to introduce ourselves.

"Hello Mrs. Yagami nice to meet you. My name is Tehrah Saotome"

I said and waited as Nahrin introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lillie Tobahachi"

After introductions we went up to lights where he locked his bedroom door.

"soooooo"

I asked,

"Yes or no"

"Before that though we have to tell you, if all of us fall in love I want us to give up on this"

Nahrin said and I marveled at her genius. I should've thought of that. Of course there was a chance Light might not agree.

Surprisingly though he did agree. Of course he also told us not to think he'd fall in love anytime soon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a voice that I recognized as Sayu, Light's younger sister. Least to say I actually learned some math that afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Light by the way figure out a way to hide the Note yet"

I asked as soon as Sayu left the room. I hadn't come up with a good idea yet and Nahrin had run out of good ideas earlier.

He smirked and showed us his ingenious system of the hideout. Sure it was cool when I saw it in the episodes but in real life this was sooooooo much cooler. But of course no matter how cool the idea was. If either Nahrin or me tried this, our temporary residence would burst into flames.

After a few minutes I yawned.

"Well Light time to go home, be watchful of Kira"

I joked dragging a half asleep Nahrin away with me. Light smirked be fore saying,

"Likewise to you"

And taking us to the door. The walk to our house was complete freaky if not uneventful. I mean seriously who walks through the woods at night without being completely scared out of your mind. Nahrin was the exception with her weirdness but if you add some spiders to the equation have no doubt she'd be all the way by Spain before you could say 'eep'.

I sighed before rubbing some warmth into my arms. I hated the cold and japan sadly wasn't doing any wonders on my opinion.

I pushed the door open and heard a voice say,

"hello have fun using your new toy"

Seeing as I was half asleep I didn't register that there was a foreign voice in the room and just threw myself on the futon ignoring said voice and just waving it off. I was almost asleep when I hear Nahrin scream bloody murder.

"what is it can't you see I'm trying to sleep"

I asked and looking up. That's when I immediately understood the situation.

"You're a shinigami aren't you"

Let's just say it was an interesting night


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY I'M BACK ONCE MORE WITH A NEW CHAPPY.**

**BTW EVEN THOUGH THE CHARACTER ARE ME AND MY FRIEND NAHRIN THE HISTORY PORTRAYED HERE IS COMPLETELY FALSE**

**BUT MY PHILOSOPHIES AND BELIEFS ARE REAL.**

**WELL ANY WAYS L AND LIGHT ARENT TOGETHER SO I OBVOUSLY DONT OWN DEATH NOTE**

**EDIT: I fixed chapter 3 cause something was wrong with the text but it's working now so sorry for the inconvenience ^^;**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey look L is doing a live broadcast"

Nahrin said pointing to the TV causing everyone in the room to look towards it. We were once again in Light's room where we were passing judgment on criminals, this time with our ramen obsessed shinigami. Damn that human who Rin ramen, I swear she's ten times worse than Ryuk with his apples. Yet she has the audacity to call me strange?

I paid attention on the TV. I vaguely considered telling Light that Lind L. Taylor was a stand in but decided against it. It was just to many question that were going to come up and I didn't really want to end up in an asylum.

We continued watching the news show until the idiotic stand in decided to say that Kira/Light and Kami /I and Nahrin were evil. Let's just say that it was a huge mistake on his part. Did you know Light is Bipolar? Well it's the only explanation I could come up with for his immediate change in his mood. Before I could say Death Note the imposter was dead. And then there was Lights weird little rant along with L's taunting. Let's just say the shinigami were very amused.

"Uhm I think Light has finally lost it"

I said to everyone minus Light who was still ranting to the TV. Which leads me to my next question were these walls sound proof or something.

After a few more minutes and a headache later I decided it was time to calm Light down.

"Calm down Light, L doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just confused about this and you know how confused people sometimes act irrationally. Give it some time and soon I'm pretty sure even he will see that Kira and Kami are the best thing to ever happen too this world. Just wait and see, this world will soon be perfect"

Finally he calmed down and we continued our jobs of cleansing the world of evil. Over these last few days Light had learned to trust us and hopefully he wouldn't kill us like he planned to do Misa when he just wanted to use her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I learned something new about myself a few days later. Even though I'm a lazy disorganized I hate messes. I guess I never noticed since my mom was such a clean freak, but in a messy environment I completely freak out and go insane.

Because of this, much to Nahrin's disappointment and annoyance I woke her at six A.m. just to have her help me clean up the place. Sure I got a face full of dusty pillows (which by the way did no wonders for my asthma) but in the end she ended up helping. Rin on the other hand just lazed around while commenting on my strangeness and asking for ramen. Gees what a helpful shinigami, note the sarcasm.

Finally about five hours later we finished purging the house of dust and organizing it so that it was squeaky clean and comfortable, well as comfortable as an abandoned house with a huge bloodstain in the main bedroom can get.

"I'm exhausted"

I stated while sighing and laying down on my futon and burying my face in the un-dusty pillow. Gods cleaning was so difficult, especially for a lazy person like me.

"You're exhausted? I still can't believe you don't know how to use a broom properly"

"Whatev, whatev"

I said before turning to stare at the ceiling. This place really gave me the creeps mostly because someone obviously died here. Well its either that or someone stole a bag of blood from the hospital and dumped it upstairs but somehow I find that very unlikely. I sighed once more before getting up and poking Nahrin.

"What"

"Light's almost out of school, let's go we promised to meet him so we could go to his house together. He mentioned something about experiments. I think today he gives L the 'shinigami likes apples' notes"

I told before heading towards the front door with my messenger bag on as always. Something told me today was going to be an entertaining day, or at least interesting if nothing else.

*X*

"Hey Tehrah, Lillie, ready for the experiments today"

Light asked us and we nodded while eating some sandwiches that his mom had brought for us. In these past three weeks we had saved a whole bunch of money because we often ate lunch and dinner over at his house. Mrs. Yagami often asked whether our parents knew we were here. For the sake of saying something we said that they were of on a business trip.

In reality our parents was a touchy subject. My dad although he cared for me, was almost never home because he had work since my mom had no job. Now my mom might as well have abandoned me years ago. She rarely acknowledged me and when she did it was to drag me out of my room, to go outside to make it seem as if she was a good mother who paid attention to both her children. I really had learned not to care. She had better be taking good care of my younger sister, Megami who suffered a mild case of autism, but still autism nevertheless. Now Nahrin had the same problem as I did with my mom save for the fact that with her it was both parents. Yeah, we had pretty much had some messed up lives before this.

I sighed and put my plate to the side before throwing some pillows on the ground to make it more comfortable and took out my Death Note and my favorite pen which I had dubbed the 'Death Pen'.

I held it to the paper wondering what I should write in it. Kami, A.k.a me and Nahrin, specialized in having the criminals suicide themselves, with having them write a coded note once in a while to let the task force know who Kami was so they wouldn't confuse us with Kira and know that there was someone else passing judgment. Actually one of the notes I coded for the task force actually explained why suicides were kami's specialties.

You see I saw life a kind of game where everyone was a game piece who tried to manipulate other game pieces to win the game. All the other game pieces wanted you to lose the game and officially losing meant you were dead. A lot people would've thought that with my life I would have killed myself by now, but I refuse to lose the game. Ultimately for me suicide was something that only worthless idiots did, because they thought that they had already lost. In my opinion they need to learn that until you were dead you are still in the game.

I sighed and began the experiments. Now here's something I've noticed about the Death Note. It is in some way cursed for humans. You see I really don't want to go killing around people but once I've opened it, I start writing in it against my will. I've noticed it in Nahrin as well, but I seriously think this curse has affected Light more than anybody else seeing as he enjoys doing this. I asked Rin about it and she did confirm about the curse but she sadly didn't know what the curse did. You know Rin happened to be way more useful than Ryuk. she was actually willing to take our side to help us so that was good.

Okay so the first experiment I meant the convict solve a few algebraic problems on a wall with his blood before writing the name kami under them and slitting his wrists. If you replaced the answers of the problems with letter it said "Hey L guess what?".

Now for the second one I decided to taunt him a bit by having the convict draw a piece of cake on the wall with his blood. And mind you it was the best piece of cake he probably ever drew seeing as I was a good artist. Sure I wasn't Da Vinci but my anime drawings did impress a lot of people.

After the second experiment I gave Nahrin the notebook and let me tell you she went all out. She had her convict escape the prison; steal a shinigami figurine, and a cup of instant ramen. The she had him sneak back in, go into his cell, and place the shinigami in the middle of the room draw a heart in blood next to it and then placed the cup of ramen next to it.

If L was as smart as they said, which I have no doubt he'd be able to see that experiment one and three spelled out a note and that 2 was mocking him. Not to mention he would find out that Kira and Kami possibly knew who he was, and hopefully this would make him anxious. This was one of our steps in making sure we were taken in to custody later on. Long story Short we were purposely provoking him.

*X*

The next week went flying by. Light hacked into the taskforce files and we set our deaths so one hour there was a heart attack, the next there was a suicide and so on so on. This was to prove to L that Kami and Kira no doubt knew each other and he would feel more cornered. Especially with my little cake mockery in which as far Light knew, was meaningless.

This would also make L more suspicious. I mean courtesy of a note we left with one of our suicides without Light know, L knew that kami was 2 people, and Light meeting two people one day and then right after that Kira and kami let themselves come into existence. Hell even my 5 year old sister could figure that one out. Then again she had a pretty high IQ so that wasn't difficult for her.

When we got taken into custody we planned to help out with the case by subtly letting L know about our IQ's. Mine was 120 and Nahrin's was 128. This was an above average IQ and even my mom who had been smart only had 115 so we were smarter than most people. Sure L probably had a higher IQ than Einstein but hey we had to be smarter than Matsuda at the least.

Our only hope was that Light didn't find out about this anytime soon or else he'd have a heart attack which would be kind of Ironic really.

Well anyways Light was walking us home tonight when Ryuk started with his "I don't take sides" speech.

I decided to cut him Short and whispered,

"What your apple obsessed shinigami means is that we are being followed and he's getting creeped out"

"you knew?"

Ryuk asked me and I nodded before turning to Light and saying,

"Actually I thought you knew since Mr. Stalker over there was making it so painfully obvious.

That's when Light stopped and grinned his creepy Kira smile before saying,

"Hey Tehrah, Lillie, how would your two like to play a game"

Can you blame me for being scared?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EEP LIGHT WANTS TO PLAY A GAME WHILE SMILING EVILY, HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT.**

**WELL REMEMBER COMMENTS AND VOTES ENCOURAGES ME TO KEEP UODATING FASTER SO COMMENT, VOTE AND FOLLOW PLEASE**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Light's Idea of fun seems to be using a death note to hijack a bus. I knew this was coming eventually but still I worry for his mental stability, because seriously what kind of insane person calls it a game. Apparently Light does.

I sighed and leaned back, trying to ignore the headache that had blossomed in my head earlier, due to stress. Because of the rapidly increasing weather, we had been forced to buy some jackets earlier as to so we wouldn't die of frostbite or hypothermia. And of course that meant bye, bye 8000 yen. I mean I seriously didn't think I'd be stressing out over money until I was at least 20.

We were here at the bus stop making ourselves look as if we were nosy friends spying on Lights date with the girl whose name I had forgotten. Did they even mention her name in the anime or manga, because if they did oh well I forgot.

As we hung out by the stop I looked at Penber who I had now dubbed 'Mr. Terrible-Stalker', who honestly needed to go to stalking school or whatever it was. How did Light not notice him the other day? Then again I happen to be able to analyze things very often so hey I can cross that of my bucket list. Notice something Light hasn't, check. Yeah I have a very strange bucket list.

Suddenly the bus arrived, making me shove Nahrin, who by the way had deemed my shoulder worthy to fall asleep on, off of me. Dragging her along, I paid for us and sat next to Mr. Terrible-Stalker, right behind Light and the nameless girl.

I sighed once more, something I had been doing these past few weeks, and looked out the window hoping everything went according to plan, of course it's me and Nahrin we were talking about so something always had to go differently then planned.

The stalker did everything as in the anime (by the way he also looked as ugly in person as he did in the anime), until he decided to take two hostages, namely me and Nahrin. While holding two guns next to me and Nahrin's (when he'd get the second one) the Hijacker said,

"anybody try anything funny and these two brats pay for it, got it"

Before dragging us near the front of the bus. We passed Ryuk, who had an entertained look on his face and Rin who wasn't even paying attention. I wouldn't be surprised if she had fallen asleep.

I looked at Light, wondering whether he had decided to kill us or something, though he looked genuinely confused and surprised. I mentally sighed from relief. And here I had thought for a moment that he had been faking our friendship all this time. Despite my reclusive nature I had actually come to see him as an older brother, and he had as well, accidentally admitted he saw me and Nahrin as younger sisters. Actually all of the Yagami family save for Lights dad, who I had yet to meet, had grown on me.

I looked over to Nahrin who was pretty much paralyzed, a look of pure and utter horror on her face. Me on the other hand to everyone on the bus I looked as if I could care less, though I was freaking out on the inside. Hey you try getting taken as a hostage by a bus hijacker.

Trying to stay calm I suddenly noticed a blonde girl with tan skin start slipping out a black notebook with some white familiar words written on its cover. 'DEATH NOTE'.

I looked at her successfully catching her eye and mouthed the word 'wait' at her hopefully being able to get the message across to her. She looked dubious at me but decided to slip the notebook back in her bag. I turned to Light and silently cheered in my head when I noticed he did not see the other girl take the notebook out, or me mouthing the word to her. No way I'd let him find out about her anytime soon, especially taking into count the fact that he was mentally unstable. In my opinion, the less innocent people dead the better.

While I waited for everything to play out I entertained myself with the fact that my younger sister could actually call herself a goddess because that was what her Japanese name, Megami translated to. I guess then If Light was called Kami then he would technically be able to call himself god and no one could complain or think anything of it. Cool!

After psycho dude got himself killed like planned we waited by one end of the bus where Blondie from the bus handed us a purple and red post-it note, Then without saying another word she left heading for another bus stop. Wow, she didn't let herself get traumatized. Now me on the other hand, I was officially walking to lights house in the morning, no matter how early I had to get up. I never did like buses anyway.

After Light was finished talking with that terrible stalker we walked to Light's home together. You see sometimes when you get one surprise, the universe decides you should get some more within the same day, which is what me and Nahrin got as we walked.

Apparently Light was worried that we weren't doing okay after he found out our story, which was an altered version of what really happened. What we told him was that our parents had decided to abandon and left us in the forest. Due to the trauma of being abandoned we then blocked out most memories of them, which happened to be a lot of memories by the way. you see he found out something was wrong because we would wear the same pair of jeans every day and only white long sleeve t-shirts, and we (mostly Nahrin) often accidently complained about being hungry.

But what really came as a surprise to me was the fact that Light cared. I guess we really did mess up the plot and the characters big time if Light was acting like this. Not that I was complaining, although it actually made me feel bad that I was kinda betraying him even though it was to save his life.

****THISISASPACEBETWEENSCENES****

After moving our handful of stuff into the guest room in Light's house which now officially belonged to me and Nahrin for now we spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing on an actual bed. Yay!

I remembered the post it and fished it out of my jeans before reading it with Nahrin.

"Meet me at 'Lacey and Lucey's Sweets Heaven' café at xx-xx-xx tomorrow"

-M.A.C.D

After reading it we decided that as to not attract unwanted attention that I would go alone tomorrow, though I was under strict commands to bring back some cake. Seeing how Nahrin got after eating sugar I wasn't exactly tempted but seeing as I liked my head where it belonged on my shoulders I agreed. that girl could be scary when she wanted to.

****THISISASPACEBETWEENSCENES****

The meeting place was really cute and adorable. It was this gothic like little shop with a girly type of theme (which scarily reminded me of Misa) and finding Blondie wasn't hard seeing that other than two twin girls with silvery blonde hair who worked there, there wasn't anybody else. That and with her red puffy dress and white high heel boots with silver buckles she stood out like a sore thumb, in the shop.

Walking towards her and sitting down at the table I finally took a good look at her. She had long honey blonde hair that was tied into two cute twin tails with golden/tan skin that was probably natural, because really nobody had a tan in winter, and she didn't reek of spray tan. She also had warm brown like eyes that seemed to have a hint of red in them.

I greeted her and she introduced herself as Maralynn Dark. I introduced myself and she asked me,

"I was aware that I couldn't see the death date of other users of the Note but I can't see you name either?"

I shrugged my shoulders and asked her whether this meant that she had the shinigami eyes. She said yes and I mentally cheered. If she had the shinigami eyes I could get rid of Misa before I could even have to see her. Sorry Misa fans but I really didn't want to deal with a Mary-sue like her, so if Maralynn could take her place go ahead.

I then showed her my shinigami, and she told me her story and why she didn't have one. Apparently she hadn't owned her note book until after her shinigami Manai had died, though she had been aware of her. According to Maralynn once a page or piece of the Death Note is separated from the note book it is immediately considered its own note book separate from the original notebook even if its just a page or a piece, and she had originally gained ownership of just a single page.

Manai later save Maralynn adding a thousand years to her life span, and Maralynn became the owner of a full notebook. Later on she found another note book, and because she wanted to get rid of a few centuries she asked for the shinigami eye deal, before giving owner ship of the notebook.

I looked at her while processing all the information and the fact that she had about five hundred years to live.

We talked a bit more and I found out that she hated the fact that because of the curse many innocent people would die including the owner.

I decided to tell her my plan and she agreed.

"Have you heard of the famous detective in Japan dedicated to solving the occult an supernatural?"

I nodded having heard something about that somewhere.

"well ANGIE happens to be my brother and he could help speed things along if oh, let's say gets involved with the case"

I grinned. Things were now getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating guys **

**but I've been busy and all that**

**without anymore delays**

**I present chappy 5 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

One week after we met Maralynn, ANGIE announced to the public that she would officially be working with L on the Kira case and that very soon it would all be over. Because Light didn't know too much about ANGIE he wasn't too worried at the moment. Of course Light kinda had a God complex so that really wasn't surprising, and plus we still had to get rid of Raye Penber so we had other thing to worry about anyways. Me more than any one since I was kinda manipulating a whole lot of people at the same time without coming face to face with some of them.

"Lillie can you please hold the communicator properly and stop throwing it up in the air, your going to break it, and Tehrah you can go to where you're supposed to be now."

I nodded and headed down towards the platform, where I was supposed to be waiting, just in case Light and Nahrin needed back up. Of course if things went like they did the first time then everything should go just as planned but seeing what happened with the bus jacking anything could happened. Actually I still couldn't figure out what exactly had happened that day, maybe a shinigami intervened or something?

When I arrived down at the platform I leaned against one of pillars and started waiting. Ugh I hate waiting. It's mostly because I have ADHD but I still hate it because it's too boring and too much work. Long story Short, I hate waiting, because it's a waste of time.

I sighed and turned on my music. It was a good thing I had headphones with the tiny remote control thingy because it would be dangerous to take out my IPhone in public. Actually I was taking a huge risk right now but I seriously can't live without my music, same way L can't live without his sweets and Ryuk his apples.

Well anyways, yesterday Maralynn had called me to let me know that in three days ANGIE an L were meeting with the rest of the task force to discuss their next plan of action and that with the manipulations I had come up with, we'd probably get taken into custody around February or so. That got me thinking, it was now December 27, and basically about two or three months since we had found ourselves inside Death Note.

If anybody had to ask I'd have to admit that I had gotten very attached to this world and a lot of people here. As a matter of fact, I would actually have to say I was happier here that I ever was back in the other world. And then there was the best part that I didn't even have to meet Misa because I had her killed off on Christmas which happened to be her birthday. I decided that whatever it was that Misa had to do, I would have Maralynn do. Which reminded me, in the next week or so I would have to get her to do the videos, since I wanted to speed things up a bit.

And of course then there was also Miranda, Maralynn's evil twin as I liked to call her, who had also agreed to help us. She was scary but also very helpful. Of course with her personality I thanked the gods even though I'm an atheist that she was on our side. Something told me Miranda would not hesitated to kill someone who she disliked.

Okay so maybe earlier on I lied when I said I had an IQ of 120. Actually my IQ was 143, and my analyzing skills were more advanced than the norm. My reason for lying? I hate people knowing I'm smart because then they expect too much of me and unlike Light I wasn't about to live up to their expectations.

Of course being smart like me I also have the ability of kinda seeing into the future, if you can call it that. It's more like I can tell enough about a person to know how they will react to certain events, and can also use human logic, and instincts to my advantage to tell how things will happen if you do certain things. In this case right now I already knew what L would most likely do now that the Maralynn and her siblings had become factors, and I had discarded the factor known as Misa and Rem. Okay so basically if I'm getting directly involved I'm pretty much manipulation a lot people.

Now because of the alteration in things I had easily come up with an idea to make sure everything didn't blow up. I had given up my owner ship of the Death note and had Nahrin become the owner. How did I keep my memories? Easy, one of the rules state that there can be shared ownership of note books, something that I already have with Light's notebook, and used to have with Nahrin. When Light gives up his ownership, I will become the sole owner of the note book. The plan is to have Nahrin and Maralynn give up ownership. I will also give one of Misa's notebooks to Miranda just in case, so if she gets caught, she can give up her memories as well.

If this is all done the only one with memories while in confinement will be me, and because I've had a mild case of autism in the past, there's still a part of me that will not be affected like normal people would by solitary confinement. And just in case L tries Chinese water torture, for some reason it does not affect me. My theory is that my ADHD distracts me and I start thinking about something else.

Suddenly a text reached my phone

_'__We're heading your way, get ready'_

It read and I did as told. Sure enough there came Light and everyone else. I inconspicuously followed them and boarded the train when it arrived. Just as I predicted this time there were no undetermined factors and everything went smoothly. Just for the heck of it actually, I gave Penber a peace sign right before he died. Yeah I was so being corrupted. I also killed Naomi Misora in an house fire.

Despite everything I was doing I was still scared and hoped everything would turn out all right because like it or not the lives of many people now depended on me.

Would I save them all of would I die?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay so I finished chappy five **

**and hopefully will have chappy six ready. **

**This chappy was more of a filler **

**really that anything else though**

**tell me what you think and thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another update !**

**This is to make up for almost nothing **

**in the past month :)**

**ps this is not Fiama's aka my point of view anymore**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I fixed my long black hair brushing it so that not a single tangle was left in it. Then I set on fixing my dress, a black and white Victorian style silk frock that reached up to my ankles. And something that would have killed my social reputation, had I gone to an actual school instead of being home schooled. Seriously though, not many people took kindly to guys cross-dressing. Long hair can be dealt with, but a dress, you might as well paint a target on yourself. The good thing was that since I rarely got out, no one knew that I was actually a boy since I always dressed in a similar disguise.

"Allen, are you read to go! The meeting starts in about thirty minutes, hurry up or we won't be able to get there in time!"

My guardian Cecelia Delmas, yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed my black laptop bag, and walked down stairs. Cecilia or big sis as we all called her adopted me and my four older sisters seven years ago. Because Maralynn and Miranda the oldest of my sister, didn't want to replace our mother they originally called her just Celia. After a year or so the just randomly one day moved to big sis, and it stuck with the rest of us. Big sis of course was completely delighted that we had accepted her as family.

Because big sis, was an ex FBI agent, and worked in the military in the intelligence department, she had helped me when I decided I wanted to start solving cases relating into the occult and therefore A.N.G.I.E was born. The nick name Angie was something that I would be called for short, for my middle name Angel. Now I hated when people called me that but hey I wanted to be a detective so it would have to do.

I sighed, putting on my black combat boots by the door before heading towards the car waiting for me and getting on it. our house was located near a forest, up by a hill, and was very isolated so it would take at least fifteen minutes by car just to reach the city not to mention about another fifteen minutes just to reach the meeting place.

Originally I was kinda surprised my elder sister Maralynn suggested I do this case since she never really got involved with what I did, except for reading all my files out of boredom after I had finished a case. While I had heard about the Kira case I hadn't heard enough to realize that an occult method was being used, until Maralynn had pointed it out. While I was well known In japan and a few other places, I wasn't as famous like L, but working with him might just make me well known. Because big sis had worked with him once she had been able to find a way for me to contact him and thus here I was headed, two weeks later to meet with him. `

While waiting in to arrive I reviewed the information I had been able to gather in the last few days from the case itself. I quickly came to the conclusion that Kira had to have come into contact with at least one of the murdered FBI agents, to have figured it out all of the names. It was the only other way to have done it especially since by Kira and Kami's actions, it was shown that they weren't a really big group. And since Kami had already admitted to being two females it was most likely that it was a three person group. A group so small would not many resources and that really was the only other logical way.

"Allen we're here, up an ready now"

Big sis said, parking the car and looking back at me. I nodded and put my laptop away before getting out of the car and breathing in the polluted city air. I scrunched my nose. Forget the 2012 apocalypse, humans would destroy the world with their pollution long before.

I followed big sis into the hotel, and we made our way up to the place where we were supposed to meet L. opening the door, I found a guy of around his mid-twenties with an unruly mop of black hair, and incredibly pale skin, with bags under his eyes. And he reminded me of a panda for some strange reason.

"Hello, you would be L wouldn't you"

I said more as statement than a question.

"yes, and I suppose you're A.N.G.I.E, though I didn't expect you to be so young"

He said and well the sarcastic part of me decided to answer and thus I ended up saying,

"And I didn't expect you to look like a panda"

"A panda, huh"

Big sis tried to hide her laughter but failed. That's when L noticed her.

"You're Cecelia Delmas, ex-FBI agent, you worked on a case with me about eight years ago, correct"

Big sis nodded. A few minutes later the door opened revealing what I could only assume was the task force. While everyone else looked at him, puzzled by his appearance he just stood and said,

"I am L, and this over here is A.N.G.I.E, a detective specializing in the occult cases, and her escort Ms. Cecelia Delmas, an Ex-FBI agent".

Everyone stood for a moment before identifying themselves.

"I am Soichiro Yagami of the NPA"

"Uh I'm Matsuda"

"And I'm Aizawa"

"Mogi"

"Ukita"

I resisted the urge to face palm. For all these guys knew we could be Kira and Kami. Yagami, started apologizing when L put his fingers as if they were a gun and said,

"Bang!"

"What was that!"

Aizawa exclaimed and I decided to point out their mistake.

"If any we happened to be Kira or Kami, you would have just given us the means to eliminate you. It is pretty obvious that Kira and Kami both just need a name and a face to kill"

"Ms. A.N.G.I.E. would be correct."

I inwardly cringed at the nick name and said,

"I would like it if during this investigation you would refer to me as Allen, seeing as Kira and Kami most likely know that I am working with L"

Everyone agreed.

"Okay then," L started, " let's quit the small talk and please come this way. I also want to ask you to if you could turn of all communication devices and put them on this table, hate when I'm talking and someone's phone rings"

We all complied and we made ourselves comfortable on the chairs and couches available.

"well then I would also like to make it clear that for security measures, no one is allowed to take notes in here. Any information you need will be committed to memory"

I nodded. Since I had a photographic memory that wouldn't pose a problem to me, I could simply write out what I needed in the comfort of my home. While L started adding sugar to his tea I bit the urge to ask, "would you like some tea with your sugar" sarcastically.

"Uh, excuse me L-

"Oh I would also like you to call me Ryuzaki, from now on, for the same point miss Allen pointed out earlier"

I mentally cringed at the 'miss' L added before my name. I was a guy for crying' out loud.

"uh, okay then Ryuzaki, if we know Kira and Kami need a face and name to kill, wouldn't we be able to cut down on the number of victims by keeping their names out of the TV's?"

"no" L answered," That wouldn't work, since because of their childish nature, they would no doubt attack normal civilians to prove a point"

"If I may ask, how you reached this conclusion" Big sis asked.

"Well, I'm also childish and like Kira and Kami I hate losing"

I agreed with him, but Yagami, decided to ask him to be more specific.

"Early on about a few weeks into the appearance of Kira and Kami, I tried to provoke them on television. Up until that point, everyone believed that they would only go after criminals, but he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. then there was also the fact that when I mentioned they were from the kanto region, in defiance all of his next targets were criminals from within japan, a mixture both suicides and heart attacks, proving the fact that Kira and Kami are working with together, and sending me a message, saying, "No one cares" . And then Kami sent that message to us, with about a hundred criminals dead, obviously angered that we had confused her with Kira, were it proved the fact that they were two people and were in fact female. They meet all of my challenges without hesitation. It's pretty obvious, what would happen if we hid criminals from people like that"

I analyzed the info in my head right now. For some reason Kira and kami reminded me of two of my sisters, Lacey, and Miranda.

"of course there is another way we can use the Media to our advantage"

"How's that"

Matsuda asked, and I found myself wondering the same things. Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm a mind reader.

"How about this, 'Death of FBI agents anger the U.S, nations agree to send in 1,500 investigators to japan'. This would cause Kira and Kami to get pressured and paranoid, making them slip up at one point"

"Impressive" I said," faking that there's hundreds of us when in reality its only nine, will make them see everyone as a potential enemy. The best part is, these investigators are pretty much immortal since they don't actually exist"

"Yes it might just work, but before anything else, I would like to share my thoughts on the Kira and Kami case"

L said. I decided that I would mention my theory after he did so.

"Well it's obvious that Kira and Kami are working together, and that they have been able to get their hands on classified information before. We also know that they need a name and face to kill, and can to some extent control the time of deaths, as well as the actions before the deaths. Now listen carefully to what I'm going to say next"

He said while uncapping a marker. I tilted my head in confusion. Since when did he have a marker?

"On December fourteenth 12 investigators entered japan.

On December nineteenth Kira and Kami conduct experiments using prisoners, to control the victim's actions before death.

This shows that between these five days they became aware of the FBI and most likely felt threatened because he didn't know any of their identities. He needed to know what the extent of his control was before he could eliminate the agents.

Then on December 27 all of the agents died.

During this period, to what we can tell at least 23 people died, 14 of Kami style suicides the rest of Heart attacks. These victims though were different than the previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts, and crime suspects, different form their usual targets. Legally they were still innocent.

This shows that perhaps those criminals were necessary to kill off, for the sake of eliminating the FBI agents. This many people were killed to confuse the decoys from the ones manipulated. they probably only needed four or five, or perhaps only one.

Then they were quiet for eight days, during this time for other suspects to be investigated. That way they would draw attention to themselves away.

This leads to my next theory, that Kira and kami were likely some of the people being investigated, between the fourteenth and the nineteenth of December. I have no doubt in that."

Right as L gave us some files from the FBI I decided to speak up.

"I have my own theory as well"

"and what would that be"

I smoothed my hair and started to speak,

"Kira is most likely a single person, Male to be exact. Kami are two females, whose ages are unknown. First of all, I think they might be close in age, seeing as people their own age generally work with and trust others of their own age. Then that narrows it down. Now I believe that the culprits are either in their teen years or adult years. I also believe that Kira and kami had contact with one of the FBI agents. What I suggest is we look for a group of people within similar age groups, two females, and one male, at the place of the FBI agent's death, and after that narrow it down, so that at least one of those people was investigated during the time you stated."

L considered this.

"that isn't a bad idea, as a matter of fact the idea never crossed my mind. I shall find security footage from their places of death and do just that. Perhaps we might just find Kira and Kami faster than we think"

All of the task force started then looking over the papers with excitement. Even I decide to take a look at them for future reference. The Yagami asked L a question on whether he considered that he had lost. L answered yes, but said that he had only lost the battle, not the war.

As he went on talking everyone's spirits lifted at his words. I even allowed myself a smile at what he said.

"Another thing, I would like to talk to each of you privately before you leave to assure myself that none of your are Kira, or in miss Allen and miss Cecelia's Kami"

We all agreed.

I sighed. while things were going well, all I needed now was find that missing piece of evidence to help end this case.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I hoped you liked the chappy**

**Please review, and **

**Tell me what you all think**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so chapter seven here :)**

**I honestly can't wait for after **

**The yotsuba arc cause that's when the real**

**Action starts but until then…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.G.I.E p.o.v**

I have to admit I kinda felt sorry for Yagami right now.

Right now we were all at the hotel were we met about the Kira case, and L decided to show us the footage were he had found the possible suspects, after my theory. The only group where my specifications fit in was a group who Raye Penber had followed. According to his notes he was only supposed to follow the male but the females were with him all the time.

The group consisted of a male of age 18, Light Yagami, a female of about age 15 or 16, who Penber identified as Tehrah, another female who looked like a foreigner age 15-16, identified as Lillie. Light handed Penber an envelope that Tehrah later took.

"I-it can't be! My son can't be Kira."

"I apologize, Mr. Yagami but right now there's no other way of seeing things. Kira is Light and Kami is Miss Tehrah and Miss Lillie, Which reminds me, do you know anything about these two young ladies"

L said. Yagami looked like he wanted to protest some more but decided to just answer the question.

"Their names are Tehrah A. Saotome and Lillie Tobahachi, they met Light a few days before Kira and Kami appeared. About a week before Penber died, my wife called me. She mentioned that they were going to be staying in the guest room. Apparently they were purposely abandoned by their parents and had been living in an old abandoned house until then"

I raised an eyebrow. Why would someone care so much about two people he hasn't known for long. Sure some people got attached quickly but, there was something else too. I mean Light Yagami didn't seem the type to talk or be on that level of friendship with someone that quickly. L seemed to notice this too and voiced as much. After some discussion about the matter, L spoke up with an idea.

"Mr. Yagami, I would like permission to put surveillance cameras in your house. I would like to monitor Light, Tehrah and Lillie, as well as their behavior to see whether they let anything slip up.

Sure enough the request was debated until Yagami agreed.

"If this is what it takes to clear my son's name then so it be"

He said. Then L turned to Mogi and said,

"Starting tomorrow I want you to follow Tehrah and Lillie everywhere they go, every time they leave the house".

I sighed. This Kira and Kami case was sure to bring a lot of problems in the future. After all, something told me it wasn't over yet.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Fiama's p.o.v**

I absentmindedly drank my cranberry juice as I listened to Nahrin and Maralynn's conversation which had morphed from Death notes to music, how don't ask me. I casually glanced across the café where Mogi was discreetly looking at us. Well at least he could do the job half-way decent.

Taking another bite of my red velvet cake I started thinking to see what was most likely going on. According to the twins, A.N.G.I.E had suggested to L that we would have most likely come into contact with one of the FBI agents. From this fragment of information I could tell that today the house would most likely be under surveillance, probably video cameras and wire taps. No doubt L found me and Nahrin the most suspicious and had us followed. Too bad things weren't working out for him. After all my goal was to get us all captured.

I stood and said,

"Come on guys lets go, we have stuff to do"

Maralynn nodded and called over her younger sister Lacey Dark, one of the co-owners of the sweet shop/bakery.

"Hey sis, we'll be leaving now, thanks for the food"

"You know I really should start charging you one of these days"

"Hey! I'm the one that helped you get this place started up"

Lacey just rolled her eyes and picked up our now empty plate.

We walked out without being followed. I had just driven Mogi into a corner. No he told L about Maralynn and Miranda Dark as soon as he found out her name and that we were meeting with her. L would tell him to be careful because their whole family were genii. That was why I suggested we go to the bakery/sweet shop style café that her sisters ran and to meet and the time also helped to play an advantage since there weren't any other workers coming in till 2:30 which was when it got busy. That meant on Lacey and Lucey were the only ones working in the café. Then there was the fact that other than us and Mogi, there was only one other customer in the cafe. Mogi entered the café at the same time we did. If he left at the same time we did or if hurried to leave after we did Lacey and Lucey would notice and confront him. Bonus points for Maralynn being an ex-idol. He would have to stay put for at least another half an hour. Of course I had no intentions of losing him. All I needed was to explain a few things to Nahrin, Maralynn and Miranda.

We walked away from the shop so that Mogi would only be able to see us when he left it but so he couldn't currently see us so that he couldn't read my lips and find out my plan. Things wouldn't end up pretty if that happened.

Half an hour later we were ready. We circled the shop and passed by it as though we had been walking around aimlessly around just chatting. Mogi quickly picked up our trail and followed us as we headed towards Maralynn's house, the way where most of the streets were abandoned at this time of day. Then we started talking in what seemed like code.

"Hey do you think K will be okay"

"Don't worry he has shinigami with him"

Beside me Nahrin shuddered

"It kinda makes me feel sorry for anyone that gets in his way"

I nodded.

"Shinigami can be brutal some time but anyone that wants to mess with K deserves it'

Miranda smirked and the said,

"Shinigami is kinda awesome; I mean you could easily take over the world with just shinigami"

Then I said the final line.

"Shush guys, we don't want anybody finding out about K"

Honestly I really wanted to look at Mogi's face but I wasn't risking it.

When we said K we didn't mean the letter "k" as Mogi will have heard it but Key as in Keylan Dark, A.N.G.I.E's identical twin brother. Honestly they only had three differences. They were that Keylan had Short spiky hair, he didn't cross-dress, and he was mute. Oh and he was adorable and soooo huggable. Now shinigami was his cat which completely adored me but declared Nahrin the devil's spawn the moment he saw her. He wasn't wrong.

Now what Mogi would've heard was smiled genuinely. for the first time in a long time I was honestly having fun.

After a few hours of more mindless chatter, me and Nahrin headed back to Light's house, but not before stopping by the café, and the corner store first, to buy something important. Then we headed home.

"We're back Mrs. Yagami" I yelled into the house only to receive a reply from Light, that she wasn't here we headed up to his room where Nahrin jumped on his bed and said

"Hey Light-o what's up"

"You're never going to let that ridiculous nickname go are you"

"nope"

He sighed before Ryuk came in and told us about the cameras and wire taps.

"Lillie and Tehrah's room is especially packed with them"

Nahrin made a face which was no doubt recorded so I quickly covered it.

"What's with the face?"

Nahrin quickly caught on and said,

"for some reason I just remembered the time I ate a worm"

No one could really blame me and Light for almost losing our lunch.

The rest of the day passed with me drawing something. A shinigami holding a generic valentines heart. Honestly I was very proud of it, and colored all pretty and everything. Also light discreetly let us know that L approached him today. Before dinner we went for a walk and I quietly mentioned him my plan, well at least the part that he needed to know, without Mogi noticing and he agreed.

We went back to house for dinner and pretty much everything went like it was supposed in the episode except for the fact that me and Nahrin stayed in his room to witness the "I'll take a potato chip and eat it" moment. Then it was time for bed. On the nightstand I left the drawing of shinigami I had done earlier, a red apple, a piece of cake, and a package of instant ramen, which Rin begged me to let her have. After I was sure it had been seen I ate the cake because it was red velvet, my favorite.

I snuggled under the covers. After all this was probably the last time for a while that I'd have a comfortable good night's sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so there you have chappy 7**

**Oh and I currently have three other **

**Death note fanfics that you**

**Guys can check while waiting for this one.**

**There is Blood rush, which is**

**A one shot series with Nahrin/Lillie**

**And Mello.**

**Then there's the Hidden murder files of BB which**

**Is exactly what the title says.**

**And then I have My White Sanctuary, which is a Death **

**Note AU. **

**Well any ways thanks for reading guys and I hopw you review :) **


End file.
